The Best Known Secret
by preposterousnotion
Summary: Just because it is the best known secret, doesn't mean it can't also be the best kept secret. A look at Quinn and Will's relationship from the Glee Club's pov.


The Best Known Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Glee

AN: Thanks to 'n2aabmmummy' for the inspiration for this fic. The fic assumes the background from my pair of one-shots 'Coffee, Tea and Sympathy' and 'Toxic' though it will hopefully make sense even if you haven't read them.

Ruby.

* * *

Artie was almost always allowed out of lessons early. He was given about 3 or 4 minutes to wheel through the corridors ahead of the crowds. This always gave him plenty of time; he wasn't exaggerating too much when he claimed that he could beat almost 99.9% of the McKinley High population (including teachers) to class without a head start. The other 0.1% were your Rachel Berrys.

Because he had more time, he didn't rush. He took his time. He took in the scenery. This usually meant he saw things. Like how one history teacher and an art teacher were sharing a hip flask of what was definitely not water behind the lockers. And some kid who had been sent out of the classroom was busy painting a huge picture of a penis on the classroom door.

That was how he saw Mr Schue, waiting outside his Spanish classroom, looking nervously at his watch and then flicking his eyes up and down the corridor.

Artie had another 3 minutes until he had to be in film studies. He loitered by the sports' notice board, just out of sight of his teacher.

Then Quinn Fabray rushed past him, not even noticing he was there, and he saw her fly right up to Mr Schue and kiss him soundly on the lips. But it wasn't even a one sided attack. The slightly older man (though he looked so much younger as a brilliant smile lit up his face at Quinn's arrival), responded to her kiss with equal, if not more, enthusiasm, his hands sliding down to her hips to pull her closer against him. They broke apart, breathless, and Quinn gave a last lingering brush to his cheek and almost skipped off in the opposite direction.

Artie was shocked, and had no idea what to do with this information. That's why it was him who called a glee club meeting (minus Mr Schue and Quinn of course).

* * *

Brittany was actually the first to notice that her Spanish teacher/glee club coach was romantically involved with the ex-cheerleader Quinn. No one gave her much credit for her intelligence. And even the way in which she found out could not be credited to her intelligence.

It was after school sometime and Brittany was waiting outside her English classroom (as she had been since after lunch- she didn't actually have English that day). In the English corridor, there was a supply closet in which study books were kept. This was what Mr Schue and Quinn, firmly attached at the lips and hands, disappeared into, and Brittany heard the lock close behind them. She thought they had probably gone in there to read Jane Eyre.

Perhaps it was some way of getting to borrow a book if you made out with a teacher. It hadn't worked when she'd done it. The teacher just looked at her strangely and suggested she tried something a little easier to read than Pride and Prejudice.

She forgot completely about what she had seen because then her mum rang to say she was there to pick her up and her mind was occupied with wondering why her mum was there to pick her up when she hadn't had English yet.

* * *

Tina had forgotten her favourite neck tie. And she was going out for dinner with Artie and she badly wanted to wear this neck tie as it finished off her outfit nicely. So she went back to school, picturing exactly where it was on the piano in the glee choir room.

It was weird walking through the school corridors with no one around. She had thought that was weird. What was weirder was the fact that the choir room was the only room she had come across so far in the entire school that was locked. But that wasn't the weirdest part. The weirdest part was looking through the window in the door to see her Spanish teacher completely naked and moaning. Very weird. And sort of disturbing.

And she couldn't see his bottom half through the window but she could see where Quinn's head was and know what she was doing with her mouth when Mr Schue gave a kind of strangled moan and writhed on the plastic seat. She made a mental note as to which seat it was. So as to avoid it.

She quickly abandoned the rescue mission of her neck tie as soon as she spotted it was being used to tie Mr Schue's hands together and to the filing cabinet behind his head. She was scarred for life.

And she had thought it was just a random sex game (and it did cross her mind that surely not Quinn Fabray? Santana definitely, Brittany maybe, but Quinn?), but then she accidentally got between Quinn and an adoring gaze she was directing at Mr Schue as he strutted happily about in his v-neck sweater (it had no skulls on it and was therefore not cool), at the front of the class, explaining how to form the future tense.

At first she had been worried that Quinn was coming on to her, but then she looked round to catch Mr Schue's similarly lovey dovey look and she realised whatever they were up to must go a bit deeper than just kinky play.

* * *

Matt had been somehow roped into helping out at some teacher meeting thing. He was incredibly bored. It was his job to help set out the table of snacks and drinks. He had done that and now it seemed that he was expected to hang around and do whatever he was told to do.

All the staff members were in the other room at the moment. He sighed and sat down on the floor next to the table. Maybe if no one could see him no one would ask him to do anything and he could have a nice undisturbed sleep.

So effective was the hiding part of his plan that Mr Schue didn't see him when he entered, pulling in behind him Quinn. He hadn't known she was helping as well. He wish he had known, then at least he would have someone to talk to.

"I was going to come round as soon as I've finished here." Mr Schue said.

"I know but I couldn't wait that long", Quinn replied, entwining her fingers with his.

Mr Schue gave a long sigh.

Well this was intriguing. And entertaining. Maybe he could reach across the table and grab that bowl of popcorn? It was like watching a soap. Some strictly illegal clandestine love affair between student and teacher? But this was real life. What they were doing was really dangerous.

Mr Schue kissed her softly, surrendering to his natural instinct.

"It's too risky us both coming to things like this." He said.

"I just wanted to see you. You were the one who dragged me into this room and kissed me."

He laughed. "I just can't keep my hands off you."

"Always the smooth talker." Quinn quipped and hugged him.

"I'll be waiting for you."

"I'll be the first one out of the meeting", he promised in return, and blew her a kiss as she left the room.

He remembered this clearly when Artie approached him and explained about the meeting and said Quinn and Mr Schue were not invited. It must mean someone else had noticed. It was about time he had someone to talk to about it, someone he could ask to see if it wasn't just him who thought they were great together.

* * *

Mike was practising the new dance steps with Quinn as his partner. Now, he knew he was a good dancer, and Quinn had some pretty good moves as well, but they just couldn't get this part.

"You need to relax into his hold Quinn", Mr Schue tried to explain, "and Mike, pull her closer to you, you're dancing together not with some barrier between you!"

It was no good. They were doing it all right; it just felt like Quinn didn't want to dance with him or something. It was a bit rigid.

Schue sighed.

"Take a look at Puck and Rachel guys, they've got it."

But Mr Schue, they were like, practically married, dancing with each other was natural.

"Though you don't have to dance quite that intimately with Quinn", Schue added hastily.

"Why don't you show Mike how it's done?" Quinn asked sweetly.

Mr Schue fidgeted uncomfortably. "I don't know if that's the best idea", he muttered.

Mike assumed the guy was being modest about his dancing. He was great!

"Schue you've got some pretty awesome moves", he assured him.

And Quinn nodded fervently in agreement.

Mr Schue would not meet her eyes.

"You should definitely show me how it's done." Mike finished.

Reluctantly, their teacher swapped places with Mike, and hissed something in Quinn's ear which he didn't catch but Quinn blushed bright red.

"Okay", Schue began, splaying his fingertips across Quinn's hips and swallowing hard. "Okay".

He must have had a bit of a sore throat- his voice was all scratchy. Maybe he had a throat infection and he was worried dancing so close to Quinn would pass on the infection?

Well he said Mr Schue had some awesome moves. And together they were good. Better than Puck and Rachel even. Closer than Puck and Rachel; as close as Puck and Rachel had been before people started watching them.

And Quinn's eyelids were fluttering and he swore her breathing was quicker. Mr Schue had this effect on girls in this school, he had found. They swooned if he looked in their direction. Dancing with him must mean this effect was intensified.

"So kinda like that", Schue said, his voice rougher still.

Mike wasn't sure he could make it look quite so hot.

"Can you pass me that folder please Mike?" Schue asked quickly.

Hang on; was Mr Schue hiding a hard on?

* * *

Puck's first thoughts when Schue walked out of the supply closet with Quinn was 'go Schueman!'.

He had thought he and Rachel were the only ones who had sex in this supply closet. Evidently not.

Come to think of it, the other day he had got a bit suspicious of those two when they were both late to glee and looked totally rumpled. And Mr Schue had been in a suspiciously good mood for the whole of glee and Quinn had been extra smiley.

He had at the time joked to Rachel that he'd reckoned they'd just had sex. Shed looked horrified at the thought- kinda like she was looking now.

Seems like they've decided to come out of the non gay closet (ha- literally).

Oh no. Does that mean Rachel will want to double date? But then again, the whole student teacher thing was probably illegal. Phew! That meant they would still have to hide it and so no double dating would take place. That was a close call.

He hadn't thought Quinn's attraction to Schue was any more than a crush- cos loads of girls crushed on him. But this must mean Schue kinda liked her as well. Or whatever.

He looked at the older guy's arms critically. He had to give him some credit, they weren't as good as his (but then- whose were), but they were alright, he supposed.

Maybe it was the whole singing and dancing thing. Certainly when he sang Rachel was like putty in his hands. Or the hair? Whatever Quinn was definitely happier these days.

* * *

Rachel thought just when glee was looking to be the perfect boost to start her career, it looked like its end was imminent.

But she knew exactly why Quinn was attracted to their charming teacher. It was for the same reasons she had once crushed on him.

He was gorgeous to put it simply. Though in a less steamy and godlike than her Noah. And he was lovely. He was sweet and caring, just like the hidden side of Noah she had discovered and fallen for. Apart from Mr Schuester was all like that and Noah had his Puck side (which he was well aware she found a real turn on, especially when he was defending her honour).

But surely as Quinn's teacher for him this was just a scandalous but exciting fling? Exciting to keep it hidden, exciting because it was totally illegal, exciting because there must be no feelings involved and no strings attached.

But were there feelings involved? Because she then recognised the expression of adoration, respect and even love on Mr Schuester's face.

It was an expression that Noah would turn on her and she would melt into a puddle of mush. Was it possible that these two were as perfect a couple as her and Noah? (Well okay a close second).

So she was enthusiastic to bring her support for the couple to Artie's meeting. And she was happy to fight for them. Because she knew it was like for people not to understand why you were with someone. These people had properly been in love.

* * *

Santana couldn't do anything to stop the fact that she had a gift. Not that she would want to. It was a fantastic gift because it was brilliant. It saved so much awkward questioning when her gift allowed her just to know when sex was happening. She just knew.

So when she snuck out of the back of English class because they were reading some mind numbingly boring old book; Jane Eyre or something.

She tried to catch Brittany's attention but the bitch was totally engrossed by this snooze fest. Seriously. She was staring at this book as though it were the best porn like ever. Which it most definitely wasn't, otherwise Santana would be a whole lot more interested.

So she snuck out into the corridor alone, and wondered if Quinn was around and wanted to practise for glee or something. Because Quinn hadn't been in English. And plus Santana really actually wanted to practise for glee. Though she would of course act completely indifferent if anybody asked. Because she had to maintain her 'queen bitch' image. Well somebody had to. Or else the whole high school dynamic would be different.

And so when she walked aimlessly through the corridors her amazing gift led her feet in the direction of Mr Schuester's Spanish classroom. This gift ensured that any sex that was going on should involve her. Which it should. Obviously.

And both Quinn and Mr Schue were hot. Maybe 9 out of 10 for each. She was totally down with that. But she paused at the door handle of the classroom. Because you might not think so but she really did have a good sense of right and wrong. And she knew not to go too far. Most of the time. Well, who was perfect?

Anyway right now it was pretty wrong that her teacher was having sex with one of his students in his own Spanish classroom. But Santana knew Quinn Fabray pretty well and bitch may sometimes act like she was a bad girl too but she was totally a good girl and a straight up Christian and all of that. So she must feel that having sex with Mr Schue was the right thing to do.

She heard Quinn moan at that point. "Willlll". Will? So this definitely wasn't just some weird sex game thing. They must know each other and stuff. Hell she herself generally just stuck to moaning stuff like 'god' and 'fuck' cos she could never usually remember the guy's (or guys' or girl or whatever really) name(s).

And this was Schue. He wasn't really the type of person to go round having sex with his students. Look at how he rejected Rachel's advances.

He must be like in love with her or something. They better be a lot more careful about where and when they demonstrated their love for each other. Santana didn't want them to get caught. Because if Schue was fired that would almost definitely mean no more glee. And glee was the best part of her day. She didn't have to hide behind her 'queen bitch' mask in glee. Everybody just ignored her if she did.

And plus Matt was kinda cute.

So she would definitely help to make sure they didn't get caught.

* * *

Finn was still smarting a bit from the fact that Rachel, who had like totally been 'in love' with him for like forever, was seriously _in love_ with Puck.

And Puck loved her.

And then Mr Schue was suddenly always in a really good mood and suggested they all went and got some lemonade after one glee rehearsal. He was paying so it was cool.

He was seriously happy though. It was almost scary. But he wasn't the only one. Quinn, who he hadn't really seen much for ages, but last time he did she was pretty depressed really, was now really smiley. And she looked really good. All kinda... Bright. And prettier than she had ever looked. It was that smile. It was captivating.

Schue took them all to this little cafe thing and they all piled onto one bench outside. Finn wasn't really that impressed by the fact that he was squished up pretty close to Schue, but he was opposite Quinn who was smiling and kept kinda looking up through her eyelashes, and her twirling the straw in her mouth like that was pretty hot.

Hang in, was she flirting with him? Well it was either that or she was flirting with Mr Schue. Ha. So maybe she liked him again.

So next time he was alone with her (which really didn't happen very often-she was never there, one minute she was right next to him and the next she was gone- like some blonde ninja), he approached her.

And she rejected him! Maybe she was already getting sex. Maybe that was why she was so happy. Good to know that someone was getting some. He may as well still be in the celibacy club.

* * *

Kurt usually sat in glee with Mercedes on one side and Quinn the other side. This glee was no different. But what was different was the fact that Mr Schue was undoubtedly eye fucking him.

Seriously, his gaze was red-hot and smouldering.

Well, he was no Finn. Finn had this boyish charm that Kurt found so intriguing. But Schue was hot. And likely more experienced that Finn. Which was...interesting.

He hadn't thought he was gay though.

He had great eyes as well. And his hair- he could probably teach Kurt a thing or too about hair conditioning. He looked across to Quinn to see if she was noticing. Ahhhh.

Okay so it wasn't him Mr Schue was eye fucking. And Quinn was returning his fiery gaze with equal intensity. Good grief. Get a room. And some eye protection. This girl had a particularly fertile crop of eggs; she could probably get pregnant just from all this eye fucking.

Were they...? Ooh scandalous! Come to think of it, Quinn was definitely wearing one of Schue's shirts! Kurt would know, he always paid close attention to what people were wearing. In the interest of fashion. And Schue had worn that shirt last week. On Thursday. He knew because it was the same day Kurt had worn his new Gucci sunglasses. He would have to ask Mercedes about that. Hmmmm.

* * *

Mercedes recognised Mr Schue's beat up old car as it bumped down the side street.

What? Mr Schue was Quinn's serious relationship that was serious in more than one way? Too right it was serious in more than way! The most serious probably being the illegal part of it. Oh my god, she was going to have to accompany them to court as a witness... They would all go to jail...

But Quinn had turned to her with a face desperate for her understanding. And she owed her best girl friend at least the effort to try and understand.

But actually it wasn't as hard to understand as she had thought. Quinn loved him. She must do. She had been ridiculously low after the whole baby bonanza. And Schue must have been the one who had made her the happy glowing person she had become.

And just look at that face. Schue was giving Quinn the cutest little smile full of what was most definitely love. And you can't help who you fall in love with. And that sweet kiss to her cheek. And Mr Schue was no creepy pervert; he was a stand up guy. He was lovely. And Quinn was lovely.

And so when Quinn asked her to provide her alibis Mercedes agreed with no hesitation. And she would most definitely shout anyone down in glee club who didn't want to protect them. Cos, let's face it they needed some help. Love made them completely blind to the fact that other people could add 2 and 2 together and make 4 (well, maybe not Brittany). And that was definitely what Artie had called a meeting about.

* * *

In the end it didn't require Mercedes to demonstrate just how loud she could shout. Turned out none of the glee club wanted them to get caught. They shared information and came to the conclusion that the glee club would become sort of 'make sure Quinn and Schue don't get caught' agents. Puck had wanted a catchier name and they spent the rest of the meeting trying to come up with something.

* * *

Their first and main task was Kendra.

Santana was in Principal Figgins office having been caught getting pretty hot and heavy with Matt in full public view (which was ironic because they only did this to hide the fact that Schue and Quinn were in fact even hotter and heavier on the other side of the wall. But it had worked to their advantage as well, as Matt had asked Santana out after that impromptu make out session).

And Kendra had burst into the office, ignoring all of Figgins pathetic attempts to explain that you had to make an appointment to talk to him.

Santana thought quickly as Kendra spilled out the truth about Quinn and Schue. Figgins then asked Kendra to wait outside whilst he dealt with Santana.

"She sold me drugs" Santana said.

Figgins appeared not to hear, and was mumbling something about not trusting people with such soft hair.

"She tried to rape me", Santana continued. "She sold me drugs then tried to rape me." she repeated, louder.

Figgins frowned. "Really?" The Latina was staring at him, and her eyes were very forceful. She could most probably get people to do things just by looking at them with those eyes.

Santana nodded firmly.

"Do you think Schue is dating a student?"

"Mr Schuester? Definitely not! The whole of the glee club can vouch for that."

Figgins nodded slowly. He did ask every single member of the glee club into his office to confirm this, isolating them so that they couldn't possibly warn each other of the questioning. And each offered similarly definitive nos. Strangely each of them seemed to have been sold drugs by this Kendra. And or raped by her. So he was forced to believe the kids.

* * *

The whole of the glee club cheered at the top of their voices when Schue kissed Quinn firmly on the lips after they had just sung 'don't stop believing' for all the parents.

And those who hadn't got it already hoped that they would one day find something like that.

And they all silently congratulated each other on being a part of making sure that the best known secret did in fact remain a secret.

* * *

Please Review :)


End file.
